My Love for a Jedi: Alternate Ending
by MJ's Angel
Summary: From my story, My Love for a Jedi. If Ahsoka never went to Raxus and they met up in A Friend in Need.
1. Finding OUt

**Hey, ya'll remember my story, My Love for a Jedi, right? What if Ahsoka went through with the pregnancy, but never went to Raxus? See and find out. Let's start when she first finds out about her pregnancy.**

_The droid came back._

_"I have your test results, ma'am. It seems that you are three weeks pregnant." I sat up the best I could._

_"What?"_

_"You are pregnant." I looked over at my master's face. His eyes pierced right through me. He was between disappointed and furious. I laid back down. I'm going to make it out of this one._

_"Thank you."_

_"You are welcome." The droid left. I looked back at Anakin, who still looked mad._

_"I know what you're thinking, Master."_

_"Really? And what am I thinking, Snips?"_

_"That you knew this would happen and I'm still irresponsible and I can't take care of a child and still be a Jedi and that I'm too young to be having a baby anyway."_

_"You forgot about the part where if the Council finds out, you could be expelled from the Order and that the father's not even going to be around."_

_"Right."_

_"Ahsoka, this isn't a joke. This is serious. You are carrying a living thing. A baby. How do you even plan on taking care of it?"_

_"I just found out about it. Same as you. I don't know what I'm going to do about it."_

_"You're only three weeks along, so you should be able to have an abortion." I shot up._

_"What? I am not getting an abortion."_

_"Ahsoka, you're sixteen years old. You can't take care of a baby."_

_"Well, I'm not going to kill it. It's my baby."_

_"Now you decide to be responsible at the worst of times." I sat up._

_"When I'm not responsible, you yell at me. When I am responsible, you still yell at me. What do you want from me?"_

_"If you were responsible the first time around, I wouldn't have to yell at you for being responsible for this."_

_"You always tell me I have to deal with the consequences when I make a bad decision. I decide to actually deal with this and you're telling me to take the coward way out. Nothing I do ever pleases you. You are impossible." I jumped off the bed and walked out the door. He followed me._

_"Ahsoka, you can't walk away from this."_

_"What you're telling me to do is walking away from this." He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him._

_"I'm trying to do what's best for you."_

_"What's best for me? You think killing this child is what's best for me?"_

_"You're only sixteen. You shouldn't even be having a child."_

_"I know, but I'm dealing with it. I'm taking responsibility for it. I'm not taking the easy way out. I've done that for too long."_

_"Ahsoka, this time it's nessecary. You could get kicked out of the Jedi Order. Where would you go?"_

_"To Rexus, with the father."_

_"That's a Separatist planet."_

_"I got through before. I can get through again."_

_"It's different if you're going alone. You're not even thinking about this."_

_"Yes I am, Master. I'm thinking about what's best for me and this baby and killing it isn't it. I'm not getting an abortion."_

_"Why don't you ever listen to me?"_

_"I should ask you the same."_

_"I am your master!"_

_"So? This is my decision! I'm doing what I think is best!"_

_"What you think is best will ruin your life!"_

_"That's the way you see it! This doesn't concern you! I'm doing this on my own!"_

_"Dammit, Ahsoka! You can't do this own your own! This decision you're making is irresponsible and will make your life a living hell!"_

_"YOU MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" I could feel there were tears in my eyes._

_"Anakin! Ahsoka!" We saw Obi-Wan and Master Plo walking towards us. "You two are causing a scene. What has gotten into you two?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Why are you crying, Lil Soka?"_

_"Why are you yelling at each other?" I wiped my eyes and cheeks._

_"It's nothing. I have to go." I walked past them and headed back to my quarters. When I got there, I locked my door and went to my window seat. I tried to think about what I should do about the baby. I heard my holopad ding. Lux wrote me a letter. I opened it._

_Dear Ahsoka,_

_I haven't heard from you in a while. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Please reply back as soon as you can. I love you._

_Lux_

_Oh my Force. How was I going to tell Lux I'm pregnant?_

**Ahsoka's POV**

I had no idea how I would tell Lux I was pregnant. What if I did tell him? He may want it. But what if he doesn't? What if he doesn't want anything to do with a baby? His baby? Lux is different from any guy I've known, but he's still a guy. And a seventeen year old at that. Maybe he didn't have to know. I hesitated as I wrote him back.

_Dear Lux,_

_I'm fine. I've just had a lot to do. Sorry I haven't written you. I want you to know I'm completely fine. I love you too._

_Love,  
>Ahsoka<em>

I sent him the letter and decided not to tell him about the baby. We may never see each other again, and my master would make sure of that. He doesn't have to know and he never will know. Now, I needed to figure out what to do with the baby. Anakin wants me to get an abortion, but I refuse. I'm not killing my baby. Adoption won't be an option for me either. I don't want to get rid of the only thing I have of Lux left. I will raise my baby here in the temple. I don't care what anyone says. There was a knock on my door and my master came in. My anger for him flared at that moment. My face heated and a looked away from him.

"Ahsoka, I know you're mad at me right now, but I want to compromise with you."

"I'm not getting an abortion and I'm not giving it up for adoption."

"Come on, Ahsoka. Be reasonable. You can't raise a baby on your own. You're only sixteen and you're a Jedi. You'll never have time for it, especially during this war." I turned to him, my eyes flaring with a fire that I could tell shocked him.

"I don't care, Master. I won't get rid of my baby and nothing you say or do is going to make me."

"I just want what's best for you. I want to help you because I care about you."

"If you really cared about me you wouldn't make me get rid of my baby." He didn't respond. I knew I struck something. "When you come up with a solution where I don't have to, I'd love to hear it. Until then, I don't want to have this discussion again."

**There will be more to come. Don't freak out just yet.**


	2. The Dream

**Three Months Later**

**Lux's POV**

Three months have gone by since I've seen my beloved Ahsoka. She knows of my mother's murder. It happened a week after she went back to Coruscant. I knew that Dooku had something to do with it. He had my mother killed. Whether he did it himself or had someone else perform the deed, I do not deny that he had something to do with her death. I will avenge her. I will have Dooku dead. I don't care how, but I will.

I wish Ahsoka was here. She was always so comforting. Her smile warms my heart. Her voice soothes my soul. Her touch excites me, yet it calms me. She is the only thing keeping me alive. She's what keeps me going. I will find her again. I will be reunited with her no matter what it takes.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Three months pregnant and it sucks. I knew pregnancy would be difficult and hard, but I never imagined it would be this bad. The mood swings, the weird cravings, the weight gain, the swollen everything. I couldn't take it. And to make things worse, my master is training me the way he used to before I was pregnant. He was really trying to get his point across about me not ready to be a mother and to give up the baby. I didn't care what he threw at me. I will not give my baby away. We were finally finished and I plopped down on my bed. Usually, it was uncomfortable, but now, it felt like the fluffiest cloud in the galaxy.

"So, Snips, how do you feel?"

"Tired and like I want to kill you."

"And that's exactly how you'll feel with a baby." I carefully sat up.

"Oh, Skyguy. If only you could see how your methods of 'teaching me a lesson' aren't working. Nothing you do is going to make me change my mind."

"That's what you think." I rolled my eyes and he sat on his bed. "So, three months along. How does it feel?"

"With the way you're still training me, I feel nine months pregnant. You may even force me into early labor."

"Don't be so dramatic, Snips. You're not going to go into labor because of a little training. Pregnant or not, you're handling things pretty well."

"That's what you think. So, what else is on the agenda for today."

"Nothing for now. Just get some rest, Mama." We chuckled.

"I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright. I'm going to run some errands. I'll see you later." He got up and walked out. I laid on my side, which was most comfortable for my condition, and closed my eyes. In minutes, I felt myself slip into a light sleep.

_Pain. I felt nothing but horrible, horrible pain. Nothing was stopping it. Nothing was helping it. I heard myself screaming, begging for it to stop. Around me was a faint chill. It was like I was on a frozen planet, inside a hut. I saw figures and shadows above me, but I couldn't make out any of their faces. They were murmuring, but I heard one voice clear and familiar._

_"Hold on, Ahsoka. It's going to be okay." Lux! The voice was Lux. I tried to call out for him, but all that escaped my lips were screams of pain. The pain was in my abdomen. I was in labor. I knew it. Lux's voice tried to sooth me. "It's alright, Ahsoka. It's almost over. It's almost over."_

_I was begging for it to be over. I wanted the pain to go away. I wanted it all to stop. The pain subsided and I heard a faint cry. I looked down and saw a figure holding a baby. My baby. I finally gave birth. And Lux was right beside me. I heard Lux's voice again._

_"What is it?" There was no response. I wanted to ask the same question, but I couldn't make any noises. My throat was sore from my screaming. My body was weak from birth. There was another voice in the distance. It wasn't Lux, but someone else familiar._

_"Ahsoka? Ahsoka!" I tried to find the voice, but it wasn't there. I couldn't feel the presence. I couldn't find the owner of the familiar voice._

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, wake up!" My eyes snapped open and I was met with a pair of ocean blue eyes. It was my master. I was breathing heavily and he stroked my head. "It's okay. It was just a dream."

"W-what happened?"

"You were having a bad dream. You were screaming and you sounded like you were in pain." I was screaming in my dream. I guess it would make sense if I was screaming out loud. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I-I'm not sure. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just need to get some air." He helped me out of bed and followed me out the room. "Master, I'll be okay. I need some time by myself."

"Are you..."

"Yes, Master. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Okay. You be careful."

"I will." I went to the hangar and got in my speeder. I started it up and flew out into town. I started thinking about the dream I just had. Was that actually the birth of my child? Would Lux actually be there? Why was it cold? Where was I? Who were the other figures? I had so many questions that would have to go unanswered until the big day.

I put the questions aside and breathed in the fresh air. The breeze cooled my body and lowered my increased temperature. The questions lingered, but I couldn't answer them myself. Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe it was a premonition. There was no way to be sure which it was. After an hour or so, I made my way back to the temple. I parked my speeder in its spot and headed back to my quarters. My master was looking over some files and he looked up when I walked in.

"Hey, Snips. You feeling better?"

"Yeah. I just needed some time to myself." I laid down on my bed. "Now, I need to sleep."

"You were just sleep an hour ago and had a bad dream."

"I'm pregnant, remember? I'm tried almost all the time. I'll see you when I wake up."

"Alright. Good night, Snips."

"Good night, Skyguy." I turned over and went back to sleep.


	3. Lux is Back

**Five Months Later**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Since my master finally got it through his head that I wasn't going to change my mind about my baby, he's stop torturing me with hard training. He's let up a lot, but I still have to do somthing with my free time. Or so he tells me. He sends me to different meetings with Senator Amidala. Every now and again, I think about that dream I've been having for months. I still had all the same questions that didn't have answers. I was getting impatient about my big day to see if it'll come true or not. I'm nine months pregnant with no sign of seeing Lux again or being on some frozen planet.

There was a peace meeting between the Republic and the Seperatists on Mandalore. They had to choose a neutral planet for things to go smoothly. I've always hated these meetings. They were so boring. I was only half listening to the conversation. There was talk about ending the war, the Republic's coruption, and the Separatists legitimacy.

"I have something to say about the legitimacy about the Separatists." That voice. I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. It was Lux. He looked almost the same except for a few changes. He looked stronger, more mature than when I last saw him. His hair was different too. I liked it. It wasn't as stiff looking as it was before. I couldn't believe he was actually here. He walked down the aisle to approach Duchess Satine. I leaned over to Padme.

"You didn't tell me Lux would be here."

"I...didn't know." My happiness soon faded as I remembered my pregnancy. He was here to see me while still carrying this baby. His baby. I was still afraid of him finding out. There was no hiding it now. He bowed to the duchess and she let him speak.

"Fellow senators, I stand before you as son of Mina Bonteri, a loyal Separatist, friend." He looked at me and I couldn't help but smile at him. There was no worry or shock in his face. Maybe he didn't notice my belly yet. I don't see how he couldn't considering how huge I was. "I am here to say that my mother was murdered by Dooku in cold blood."

A Separartist senator stood up. "That is a lie. Remove this traitor at once."

I wanted to help him, but Padme held me back as two droids grabbed Lux's arms and tried to pull him away.

"I will not be silenced." Satine stood up.

"Stop this madness at once." Another stood up.

"We ask that you respect our wishes and let us deal with this matter ourselves." They lead Lux out.

"Dooku is a murderer! He'll betray you, just like he did my mother!" I couldn't let them take him. They would do more than "deal" with him.

"I apologize for the rude interuption. Let us continue." I leaned over to Padme again.

"We can't just let them take him. He'll be killed."

"Do what you can, Ahsoka, but be descrete." Descrete is my middle name. I nodded and snuck out. I followed the droids and Lux back to the Separatist ship. I snuck across a railing on the side of the platform. I waited for them to board, then went after them. I used the Force to sense where they were. I found the room and listened to what was happening. Lux was speaking to Dooku through a transmission. It wasn't until I heard the certain phrase to attack.

"I think it's time we reunite the young senator with his mother. Kill him!" I opened the doors and they turned to me.

"Ahsoka?" I took out the droids with no trouble. I turned to Lux and held out my hand.

"Lux, I think it's time to go. Don't you?" He took my hand and led him into the elevator. I contacted R2 and told him to fire up the ship. The doors opened and we ran out. I took out two more droids and we kept running. We went to the other platform where my and Padme's ship was waiting. I spotted Captain Taggort and lethim know about the droids. He covered us as we made our escape. When we got on the ship, Anakin contacted us.

_"Ahsoka, Padme just contacted me. She said negotiations have all but collasped. Where are you?"_

"I'm on route to Coruscant. I have Lux Bonteri with me." Since when do I use Lux's full name?

"Master Jedi, I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you."

"It's fine. You'll be safe once we get to Coruscant." I was a bit worried what Anakin would say.

_"Alright. Bring Bonteri to Coruscant. We'll discuss giving him amnasty."_

"Yes, Master." Once the transmission ended, I turned to Lux and was met with a kiss. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I've missed Lux so much and now here he was, in my arms again. We broke apart and he looked into my eyes.

"I've missed you so, Ahsoka."

"I've missed you too, Lux." He looked down and saw my heavily swollen belly. He looked at me with confusion and concern. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his anymore. "I know I should've told you, but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" I opened my eyes and made contact with his.

"I was afraid what you would think. Afraid that you didn't want it. I just...couldn't."

"Ahsoka..." He held me closer and put his hand on my belly. "What would ever make you think I didn't want to have this baby? I love you. And the love I have for you would be no different than the love I would have for my own child. This...this is wonderful."

"I-I didn't think..." He put his finger to my lip.

"It's okay, Ahsoka. Nothing will ever make me not want this baby." I hugged him.

"I'm so glad you feel that way." We broke apart. I got up and sat in the front seat. "We need to get to Coruscant."

"I'm sorry, Love, but I can't go with you." I turned and he pointed a small gun at me.

"What?"

"I can't go with you. I have a plan." I stood up and quickly took the gun from him.

"Shooting me is not going to be apart of it. What are you doing with a gun anyhow? You're not a fighter."

"But I'm no longer a Separatist and I will not join the Republic."

"What other choice do you have, Lux?"

"There is a different way."

"Lux, listen to me. I know that you feel abondoned. I know that you feel alone, but the Republic can and will help you."

"Like they helped my mother?" This was the first time he ever raised his voice at me. I knew he was seriously upset. "I've already made contact with a group on Carlacc that are in line with my cause."

"And what cause is that?"

"To kill Dooku."

"The only one you're going to get killed is yourself. You almost did ten minutes ago." He looked at me with a stern face. I wasn't going to let that get to me. I sat back in the pilot's seat. "I'm sorry, but I'm taking you to Coruscant. Your plan hasn't exactly worked out. Without me, how did you think you were going to get past those droids?"

"Like this." That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	4. Carlac

**Ahsoka's POV**

When I woke up, I felt dizzy. I didn't know what happened to make me pass out like that. R2 was by my side, beeping for me to wake up. I rubbed my head and called for Lux.

"Lux? Lux!" I felt that my lightsabers weren't on my belt anymore. I saw Lux outside the ship. He was just standing there. We were on some kind of frozen planet. It almost reminded me of my dream. Maybe this was the place I dreamed about. I was mad that Lux took me to some planet without me knowing and that he hid my lightsabers from me. "R2, take a look around and see if you can find were Lux hid them. I'm going to have a chat with Mr. Bonteri."

I went in the back and put on the snow suit I kept in the ship in case of emergency. Since I was pregnant, I had to buy a set in a bigger size than usual. I opened the ramp and walked down it. I walked over to Lux. He didn't seem to know I was there.

"Lux! Lux, where are we and what have you done with my lightsabers?"

"You should've stayed on the ship." Before I could respond, there were people in armors that flew down to us with jetpacks. I stood defensively in front of Lux. The group surrounded us and they seemed familiar. A woman landed in front of Lux.

"Hey, kid. You're late." I then recognized them.

"Death Watch." She stepped to us.

"You get us the information, kid?"

"Yes. I have the information with me." She looked at me.

"Who's this?" Lux looked at me with an alarmed and pleading face. He didn't want me to blow his cover and I didn't want him to get killed.

"I'm...I'm his...betrothed." I nodded for him to go along with it.

"Betrothed, huh? A little early for kids, isn't it?" She rubbed my stomach and I slapped her hand away.

"Never too early to start." I rolled my eyes. On my planet, we would never tolerate pregnancy before marriage. R2 came out with my lightsabers. I shook my head and he hid them.

"We leave now." I stood beside Lux and whispered to him.

"What have you gotten us into?"

"It's all under control."

"These are the Death Watch. They're Mandalorian terrorists. They'll kill us both." One of them spoke up.

"Are you coming or what?" Lux nodded.

"Of course." I know I said I would follow Lux to the end of the world, but I'm not going with him this time.

"I should really stay with the ship."

"No. You're coming too." They picked up R2 and put him on the speeder. One gestured me to a hover bike. Being on missions with my master while pregnant helped me learn how to comfortably ride on one of these. I climbed on side ways and held onto the rider. We rode over to their camp which was a few miles away. As we entered, I looked around and saw other Death Watch members using battle droids for target practice. I actually felt sorry for the droids. We pulled up in front of a tent and someone helped me down. Lux stood next to me, but I was still angry with him and he knew it.

"The boss will see you in there." I looked at him, then walked into the tent with him right behind me.

"Don't ruin my plan, alright?"

"Plan? What plan? You haven't told me anything since we left Mandalore. What's going on, Lux?"

"Ahsoka, I know you're mad and a bit confused and you have every right to be. I should tell you everything, but you need to understand why."

"The only thing you've told me was that you wanted to avenge your mother by killing Dooku."

"And that's why I'm with Death Watch. They are out to get Dooku as well. I was able to us a holo tracer to know Dooku's exact location. If Death Watch moves quick enough, we can find him and finally end him. Is that enough of a plan for you?"

"Lux, that's the dumbest plan ever. Hasn't it yet occured to you that Death Watch may not be who they say they are?" He rolled his eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

"What you don't understand is that the Death Watch are murderers! Sworn to destroy Jedi! You don't know what you're up against! This is..." The next thing I knew, Lux grabbed me and started kissing me. I wanted to slap him away until I swa why he did it. Death Watch walked in.

"Are we interupting something?" We broke apart quickly. I didn't say a word. I wanted to see how Lux would handle it.

"Of course not. We were just..." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Lux can be such an idiot.

"It's time to talk business." He took off his helmet and I saw the face of Pre Vizsla. "Tell your woman to leave us."

"Of course." The same woman from earlier led me out and walked me to another.

"So, you're pregnant with Bonteri's kid, huh?"

"That's what the bloodwork says."

"Hmm. So, how's the kid in bed?" Did she really just ask that question? This is the weirdest small talk ever.

"I'm... not sure how to answer that."

"It's simple. Is he good or bad? Exciting or boring?"

"Well, it only happened once, so there's not much to say."

"I see. Anyway, you'll be staying in here with the other women." She walked me into a tent and left almost as quick without another world. I saw other women, but they weren't Death Watch. They looked like natives of the planet. One of them came up to me.

"Hello there. Welcome to Carlac."

"Hi. My name's Ahsoka. What's yours?"

"Trila."

"Where are you from?"

"We are all from a nearby village. We are a simple people. We trust too easily and we were betrayed by the Death Watch. They hold us hostage and make us do labor for them." I knew they weren't to be trusted. Death Watch hasn't changed and never will. Lux will have to see it sooner or later. Someone came in.

"Tonight we feast. Prepare the food. Your masters are hungry." He left right after.

"We must prepare the food. You are welcome to help if you wish."

"Of course." When this is all over, I am going to kill Lux.


	5. Mina

**Lux's POV**

After the meeting with Pre Vizsla, I went to check on Ahsoka with the other women. She was helping them prepare the food. When I walked in the tent, she saw me. She scowled at me, then went back to her task. I knew she was mad. I wasn't being completely honest with her about everything. She doesn't understand the position I'm in. I walked over to her.

"Ahsoka?" She never turned around.

"What do you want, Lux?"

"I need to talk to you." Se half way turned her head.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"Ahsoka, I know you're mad and you have every right to be, but please. Talk to me." She sighed and completely turned to me. I saw the anger in her eyes. The beauty of her eyes was what drew me to her in the first place. I used to feel peace and love when I looked into them. Now, all I feel is regret looking into them. "Can we talk in private?"

I helped her stand and we walked out of the tent. We went into the one we were given. Once we were inside, she turned to me.

"You have me here. Talk."

"Ahsoka, darling, you must understand what I'm going through. You don't know the position I'm in."

"You think I don't? You think I dont' know what it feels like to have the only family you have let taken from you by a cold hearted monster? My mother was killed too, Lux. My mother was taken from me by a bounty hunter when I was five. I knew exactly who did it and why. Was I mad? Upset? Heart broken? Yes. Did I go after him? Hunt him down? Try to kill him to avenge my mother? No. I especially didn't join a terrorist group to help me do it. I had every chance in the world to find him and kill him, but I didn't. Not because I'm a Jedi, but because it wouldn't bring her back. Revenge is pointless. You killing Dooku isn't going to bring your mother back, Lux. You know that." I was shocked as she told me all of this. I had no idea she went through any of this.

"Ahsoka, I didn't know..."

"I know you didn't. Nobody, not even my own master, knows. You're the only person I eever told. I don't like to talk about my mother's death. It's painful enough." I took her hands in my own and pulled her closer to me.

"But you know what I feel. Anger and hatred toward your mother's killer. These are my feelings for Dooku. I know you don't believe in revenge, but we both know Dooku is dangerous and shouldn't be left alive." She looked up into my eyes. She was on the verge of tears. "I know you feel the same."

"I...I don't..."

"It's okay, Ahsoka. I know you don't want to be in this with me and I won't drag you along. Once we leave, I'll bring you back to the temple. I don't want you or the baby to be in danger. I know how Dooku is with Jedi. I don't want to risk your life."

"Lux..."

"I know you're worried, but don't be. I can handle it."

"Lux, you don't understand."

"I understand completely. It'll be alright." She gripped my hand tighter.

"Lux! Listen to me! My water just broke!" My eyes widened as I saw she was in pain. I laid her down on a cot. She started screaming louder and louder. I tried to calm her, but nothing helped. I tried to go get help, but she wouldn't release me. Pre Vizlsa and others came in.

"What is going on in here?"

"Her water just broke! She's in labor!" He stayed completely calm and turned to the others.

"Go get the women." They left to get the others. I still tried my best to soothe Ahsoka. I broke my heart to see her in so much pain that I caused and couldn't stop. Moments later, the women ran in and came over to us. They told everyone else to leave.

**Ahsoka's POV**

This was my dream. I was having my baby on a frozen planet: Carlac. Lux was with me. There were other figures with us: the women of Carlac. My dream was a premonition after all. I knew how everything would go. The only thing I didn't know was what my baby would be. A boy or a girl. I had to wait. The pain was excruiating. Lux tried to soothe me, but it didn't help much. If anything, it irritated me. I then heard another voice. It was Trila.

"Ahsoka, it's time. You must push." The pain of labor was bad enough. Pushing made it ten times worse. I pushed hard, wanting it to be over as soon as possible. Everyone, including Lux, was encouraging me to push. By the third or fouth time, I felt like giving up. The pain was beginning to be too much. I didn't think I could keep going. I heard Lux's voice in my ear.

"Come on, Ahsoka. It's almost over. Just one more big push. Please. Do it for me. Do it for our child." With that, I gathered what strength I had left and pushed as hard as I could. I felt the pain stop and heard a loud crying. I looked up and saw one of the girls holding up my baby. "What is it?"

"It's a girl." A girl. I had a daughter. Lux and Trila helped me sit up. The girl wrapped my daughter in a blanket and gave her to me. She had skin that was a few shades lighter than mine, the exactly same markings and light brown hair.

"She's perfect." She opened her little eyes.

"She has your eyes, Ahsoka." I felt myself begin to cry again, but this time, with tears of joy. My daughter was beautiful and perfect in everyway. Trila looked over my shoulder at her.

"What are you two going to name her?" Lux looked at me.

"I never knew we would have her. What were you planning to name her, Ahsoka?" I had always thought about what I would name the baby if it was a girl.

"Mina. I wanted to name her Mina." I looked up to him and saw that he was shocked at my answer. For a second, I didn't think he would approve. He smiled at me.

"I think Mina's a perfect name." He kissed my forehead. "Mina Colen Bonteri."

**Lux's POV**

Half an hour after Ahsoka had my beautiful daughter, Mina, she went to sleep. I imagined that she would be exhausted after childbirth. I craddled Mina in my arms. She also went to sleep. Pre Vizsla walked in and saw me.

"So, she had the baby. What is it?"

"It's a girl."

"Congrats, kid. Anyway, we're going to be visiting a village in the morning. You coming?" It was something about the way he said "visiting" that made me a bit skeptical.

"I guess."

"Good. You'll get some experience with the group. We head out at 0800 hours." He walked out after that.

"You can't be serious, Lux." I saw surprised as I heard Ahsoka's voice. I turned and saw her laying on her side looking up at me. "You're still trusting them?"

"What other choice do I have, Ahsoka?"

"Stay. Get on our ship and leave them behind. You have other choices, Lux. You don't have to travel down this path."

"This is the only way I can avenge my mother." She sat up.

"Lux, is killing Dooku really going to bring you peace? What is killing him really going to kill? You have a daughter now. You're a father now. Is this really the kind of example you want to set for her?" I looked down at my sleeping child. Ahsoka's words really made me think, but I couldn't turn back. I was too close to Dooku. Ahsoka sensed my conflict and sighed. "I'm coming with you."

"No, Ahsoka. You have to stay here with Mina. You just had her."

"I'll take her with me. Someone has to protect you. We both know you're not a fighter." I wanted to argue with her, but I knew it was true. I also knew I couldn't aruge with Ahsoka and expect to win. There was no use fighting with her.

"Fine, but please be careful."

"You should take your own advice." She laid back down and closed her eyes. That was the end of that. I may not be much of a fighter, but I will protect Ahsoka the best I can.


	6. Final Decision

**Lux's POV**

The next day, Death Watch and the others were going to the village. I was worried about Ahsoka and Mina. Ahsoka decided to come along she had Mina with her in a carrier that the women made for her. I knew how Ahsoka was. She was protective and agressive. I knew how well she could handle herself, but my daughter is very fragile. She hasn't been in the world for a full day and she's already out being exposed to the elements. Something about being a new father made me over protective. Maybe this is how Anakin is with Ahsoka. She always mentions him being over protective and smothering. I decided to sit with Ahsoka in the speeder. I tried to talk to her.

"Ahsoka, Mina shouldn't be out. And you shouldn't have come along."

"Well, you won't listen to reason from me. Why should I listen to reason from you?"

"This is different. You have our daughter, that was just born last night, out in the cold of Carlac." She half turned to me.

"This is what you get for not listening to me in the first place."

"You're really going to put Mina's life and health on the line just to teach me a lesson?"

"Please, Lux. I'm not so shallow to put my own child's life in danger. She's fine. Togruta newborns have high temperatures, so a little cool is good for her." I would argue that if I knew that much about her kind.

"Nevertheless, you shouldn't be out here."

"Well, it's too late for that. We're already here." I looked up and saw the village up ahead. It was too late to turn back now.

"Just stay close to me, okay?"

"Sure. I always feel safer with you." Her sarcasm really bugged me, but I didn't say anything. She was mad enough. I didn't need to give her another reason to be mad at me. We stopped in front of what looked like the chief's hut. I helped Ahsoka down from the speeder and checked on Mina. She looked right at me with her curious wide eyes. She managed to untangle her arms from her blanket and reach out for me. Ahsoka heard her slight whining. "She wants you to hold her, Lux. She knows her Daddy."

I carefully took her from the carrier and craddled her in my arms. Ahsoka watched me as I did so. I saw a hint of sympathy in her eyes.

"Lux, you're already a good father to her. Why can't you drop all this Death Watch business and be the father that she needs and deserves?" I looked down at Mina, then back at Ahsoka.

"I want to be the father she needs and deserves, Ahsoka, but I have to do this. Avenging my mother is..."

"I know. Avenging her death is so important right now."

"Ahsoka, don't be like that. I promise that once this is all over, I will be the father that Mina needs and the boyfriend that you deserve. I know that you weren't planning on finding me again and was going to raise Mina alone. I won't leave you to have to do that. I will stay by your side no matter what."

"If you keep this up that may not be an option."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think?" I had no time to think about what she meant. Once everyone was unloaded, the cheif of the village came from his hut.

"I see you have kept your promise. You are very honorable to your word." Other Death Watch members flew and landed on the roofs of other huts.

**Ahsoka's POV**

When I saw the Death Watch members on the roofs of the huts, I knew something was wrong. Something didn't feel right.

"We always keep our word. Here's your granddaughter." He shoved Trila at him. He took out what looked like a dark lightsaber. He was going to stab the chief, but Trila stood in front of him and got stabbed instead. Lux tried to hold me back as I ran over to them. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

I glanced at Lux and he knew exactly what it meant.

"What are you doing?" Pre Vizsla put an arm around Lux's shoulder.

"Never let the weak tell you what to do. Welcome to Death Watch!" I kneeled by Trila's dying body.

"Save them, Ahsoka. Save them. Save my people." She let out her last breath. I looked up and saw Death Watch using flame throwers to burn the village. I had to do something. I saw a nearby staff. I summoned it with the Force and threw it at one on the roof. I found another and fought of the others. Pre Vizsla came at me with his lightsaber and cut the staff in half. Others flew around me and caught me with cables. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground wrapped in cables. Pre Vizsla stood in front of me.

"Well, what do we have here? I think we've caught ourselves a Jedi." I saw Lux being held back. Mina was stilll secure in his arms. I saw the sorrow in his eyes. "Drag her back to camp."

**Lux's POV**

Ahsoka was dragged from the village back to the camp. Mina was taken from me and brought somewhere I don't know. I was worried about her. And I was worried about Ahsoka. I was afraid we wouldn't make it out of this alive. Ahsoka was right. I should've turned back when I had the chance. Now, because of my reckless decision, I was probably going to lose not only my love, but my daughter. We were held in Vizsla's tent. Ahsoka was still in cables and I was held back by two others.

"This doesn't look good. This doesn't look good at all, Bonteri. I invite you here out of kindness and you bring a Jedi into our camp."

"She wasn't meant to be here. Please. Let her go."

"That's not how it works. She knows too much. She must die."

"I thought you had honor, but you're just murderers. No better than Dooku."

"You call us murderers, but it was your lust for revenge that made you seek us out."

"I just wanted justice for my mother's death."

"And you shall have it, but the Jedi are no different than Dooku and this one shall pay in part. It's just ike you said. It's not murder. It's justice." Just then, the room was full of smoke and I was released. I saw it was R2.

"Ahsoka! Now!"

**Ahsoka's POV**

As the room filled with smoke, I knew it was R2. I felt him behind me, handing me my lightsabers.

"Thanks, buddy." I activated my lightsabers and cut the cables from me, also decapitating the ones that bounded me in the first place. I was able to fight the others, but Vizsla stopped them.

"No. The Jedi's mine." I half turned to Lux.

"Lux, find Mina and get to the ship." He ran out of the tent. Vizsla took out his lightsaber and struck at me. I held him back, but he kicked me out of the tent into the cold of the snow. I looked up and saw a bunch of battle droids in front of me. Lux stood with them.

"Looks like R2 made some friends." I stood and noticed he held Mina in his arms. He found her. Thank the Force. I turned as Vizsla came out of the tent. I activated my lightsabers again as the droids blasted at them. Vizsla and I started to duel again. While his back was turned, I slashed at his jet pack.

"Not bad, Jedi."

"I didn't miss." His jet pack beeped rapidly. I jumped away as it exploded. Lux came around with a speeder.

"Ahsoka!" I jumped into it. We fought off more Death Watch as we made our way to the ship. We finally made it there alive and in one piece. We got out of the speeder and into the ship. Lux and I went to the cockpit where R2 already started the ship. Mina was in Lux's arms back asleep. I turned to Lux.

"Now that this is all over, we can finally go to Coruscant." Lux frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Ahsoka, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You promised..."

"I know, but after everything that just happened, I can't. All I want is for you and Mina to be happy. I want what's best for you. I can't be that."

"Lux, you say you want what's best for us. The best thing you can do for us is to be there for us. Help me raise our daughter. Be the father she needs and the boyfriend I want. I can't do this without you and Mina can't be without a father. Please, Lux. Come back with me." I looked deep in his eyes and looked for anything. A sign that he would stay. He sighed.

"Okay. Because I love Mina and I love you." We kissed passionately and lovingly. Lux was finally back with me and nothing would take him away again.


	7. Return and Departure

**Lux's POV**

I decided to go to Coruscant with Ahsoka. I didn't want her to be upset about me not staying with her. She needed me. My daughter needed me. And I needed both of them. I loved them. They were my new family. I wasn't going to let them go. Ahsoka brought us to the Jedi Temple. There were two people waiting on the platform. They were both human, but that was all I could make of them at the moment. We landed and Ahsoka walked down the platform. I walked after her with Mina in my arms. The two men cam over to us. The younger one hugged Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, are you alright? Are you hurt?" She pushed him away. This must be Anakin.

"I'm fine, Master. Just fine."

"Then where the hell were you? You had me worried sick about you! You go missing for two days and you don't even contact me?"

"Well, we got caught up in something." He looked to me. I could see the anger and worry in his eyes.

"So, this is the infamous Lux Bonteri."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you."

"So, you're the little bastard that got Ahsoka pregnant." Part of me believed that he would blame me for her disappearance and possibly kill me. I could tell Ahsoka thought the same and stood in front of me.

"The delay wasn't his fault, Master."

"I sense that's a lie. What did he do to you?"

"Master Jedi, I assure you that I did nothing to harm Ahsoka. We were just stuck for a while because Ahsoka had the baby." He looked at Mina in my arms and I saw a gleam in his eye. He wanted to smile, but he kept a serious face.

"I see." The other man finally spoke.

"And now that you have the baby, it is time that we arrange for your family to relieve you of her." I was in complete shock. Ahsoka never told me about this. She never said that she would have to give the baby up. After all she said about helping her raise Mina.

"Ahsoka, you never mentioned this. We have to give Mina away?" Her expression never changed.

"No, we don't." I could clearly see Anakin and the older man's confusion.

"What are you talking about, Snips? You knew the Council was going to make you give it up."

"Yeah, and I told you from the beginning I wasn't going to give her up. The only thing that's changed is that Lux is back and we can raise Mina on our own."

"Ahsoka..."

"Master, you've known from the beginning that I wasn't going to give up my baby. You knew eventually I was going to go to the extreme to keep her. If Lux is willing, then we'll go and raise Mina ourselves."

"And I am willing to go anywhere with Ahsoka to raise my daughter." Anakin looked to the other Jedi.

"Obi-Wan?"

"I will speak with the Council to see if they will consider changing their minds about this decision. In the meantime, I suggest you two go and get some rest. It looks like you had a pretty rough time."

"Yes, Master." I followed Ahsoka inside the temple. I had always wondered what the inside of the Jedi Temple looked like. It was a lot bigger than I first imagined. The halls were extravagent and filled with other Jedi. I wondered why Ahsoka hated living here so much. I followed her to her quarters and I saw why. Her room was small and she and her master shared it. She noticed my expression. "Not much to look at, is it?"

"I don't know how you could live here."

"Thanks. That makes me feel really great, Lux." I chuckled at her sarcasm. "You can lay Mina down in her crib."

"She has a crib and yet your master would still make you give her up?"

"He knew I would hold it off as long as he possibly could, so he helped fix her a crib. He does have a heart, Lux."

"I never said he didn't." I laid her down in the little crib set up in the corner by Ahsoka's bed. Ahsoka laid on her bed and I laid next to her. "So, what do we do now?"

"We just wait. The Council usually takes a while to make a decision. I know my master will argue them down, so that might make it a bit longer. I'm going to take a little nap. You can do whatever you want." She laid on her side and closed her eyes. I snuggled against her and she smiled. "Don't get any ideas, Lux. I'm tired."

"I know. I just want to be next to you again. Go to sleep, darling." After a while, her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep. Both she and Mina were asleep, so I had nothing else to do. I decided to do a little exploring. I covered her in a blanket, kissed her cheek, and left. I explored what parts of the temple I felt curious about. I walked past a couple of grand doors and heard yelling. It sounded like Anakin. Curious, I stood by and listened.

"Ahsoka is serious about keeping the baby. Why can't we let her?"

"You know why we can't allow her to keep that baby, Skywalker. She will grow an attachment to it. It must be sent to her family. She is lucky that she still has her Padawan status."

"She understands that and she wants to be a Jedi and a mother."

"Be both, she can not. One or the other, she must chose."

"She doesn't want to chose. No amount of arguing with her will make her give up her daughter. She has to keep it."

"You are letting your feelings for her get in the way of your judgment, Skywalker. You know just as well that she will not be able to keep the baby and her Padawan status. If she refuses to give up the baby, she must be expelled from the Order." I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. They would expelll Ahsoka just because she wouldn't give up Mina. This was insane.

"Being a Jedi is everything to Ahsoka. You can't expell her."

"In order for her to stay, she must give up her daughter."

"But she won't. I've been trying to get her to give up the baby since we first founf out she was pregnant. She's not going to give her up."

"Then the baby must be taken without her knowing."

"You mean kidnap her?"

"If that's what it takes. It's for her own good. And since you are her master, you must be the one to take the child. It is the only way she will be able to stay a Jedi." I hoped that Anakin would deny having to complete this task. Ahsoka was his Padawan and friend. Why would he do that to her?

"If that's the only way, then... fine. I'll do it." I couldn't believe him. He would take Mina just he could keep Ahsoka as a Jedi. It was selfless, but at the same time, it was selfish. He didn't want Ahsoka to have to give up her life as a Jedi, but he didn't want to have to lose her as a Padawan. I ran back Ahsoka's room and gently shook her.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka, wake up." She groaned and looked at me.

"What, Lux?"

"We have to go."

"What are you talking about? Go where?"

"Listen to me. I overheard Anakin's conversation with the Council about you keeping Mina. The Council believes the only way to keep you a Jedi is to take Mina by force." She shot up.

"What?"

"They know you won't give Mina up willingly, so they planned to take her without us knowing. Anakin agreed to be the one to take her from you."

"I can't believe this."

"We must go, Ahsoka."

"Go where, Lux? The Council will be looking for me as soon as they see I'm gone and I'm pretty sure that Death Watch is hunting you down right now. No where for us is safe." I placed my hands on her cheeks and forced her to look in my eyes.

"Ahsoka, I don't know where we should go, but wherever we end up, I promise on my mother's grave that I will never let any harm come to you or Mina. I love both of you so much. I lost you once, Ahsoka, and I'm not going to lose you again. We will be together as a family no matter what it takes." I meant every word and I knew she saw the truth in my eyes.

"I believe you."

"We must leave now. I have a hidden place on Lurna Von. We can stay there until we can find a permanent and safe place."

"It's Lurna Von a Seperatist planet?"

"It was. Now it's neutral. We must hurry." Ahsoka got up and started to pack some of her things while I readied Mina. Once Ahsoka was ready, we slipped out the room to the hangar. I started up the ship and we took off.


	8. Reassurance

**Hey, everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update. School is finally out for me. My sophmore is finally over and I'm moving on to my junior year soon. Now, here's an update for My Love For a Jedi: Alternate Ending. Enjoy.**

**Lux's POV**

I watched Ahsoka asleep with Mina in her arms. We were on our way to Lurna Von to my secret hideout. It was temporary, but we would find a solid place to stay. I would have to do something soon. The Jedi have probably noticed that Ahsoka is gone and are looking. I know Death Watch are tracking me down. I think it'd be better if I just leave Ahsoka's life forever, but I can't do that to her or Mina. They needed me just as much as I needed them. We made it to Lurna Von less than an hour later. I scooted closer to Ahsoka and gently shook her.

"Ahsoka. Darling, we're here." She slowly opened her eyes and they focused on me. "We'll be at the hideout in a while. You should get your things together."

"Alright. Take Mina." She carefully handed her to me and went in the back. Mina opened her little eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, there. You are so beautiful and perfect. Just like your mother." She reached her arm out towards me. I took her little hand in mine. "I love you and I promise I will always be here for you both."

"I think she already knows that." I looked up and saw Ahsoka standing in the doorway. She walked over to me and kissed me. "She knows her daddy loves her and will always be around."

"I know she knows that. Do you?" She smirked.

"I'm starting to believe it more."

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry for what I put you through the last couple of days. You were never meant to be pulled into any of that."

"It's okay, Lux. It's not your fault. If anything, it's mine. I should've listened to you when you were trying to warn me to stay. But if I had, we wouldn't be together now. You wouldn't have been there for Mina's birth. You would've missed everything. I don't regret going wtih you. I'm happy that I did." I smiled at her and kissed her.

"I love you so much, Ahsoka. I promise that I will never put you in that situation again. And if I do, I will protect you every step of the way."

"I love you too, Lux." The navicomputer beeped indicating that we were approaching Lurna Von. Minutes later, we landed on the planet's surface. I could tell that Ahsoka was surprised by it. The planet was a combination of Naboo and Mandalore. We got in the speeder and headed into the forest. I lived deep enough where no one would find it. It really was a secret hideout. About ten minutes later, Ahsoka finally spoke. "Lux, where are we going?"

"Calm down, Ahsoka. We're almost there. Just a few more miles."

"You said that five miles ago." I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Don't worry. I promise we'll be there in a few minutes. Trust me. You'll love it once we get there." Sure enough, a few minutes later, we arrived at my hideout. The house wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. It was a regular size home with two bedrooms, three bathrooms and a large front and backyard. We could live there the rest of our lives if we wanted to. I helped Ahsoka out of the speeder.

"Wow. This is some hideout, Lux. How did you find this place?"

"Find it? I had it built. After m mother's death, I knew that Dooku would target me next. I left Raxus and came here. I found this spot and had local builder build this place for me. It wasn't the best idea in terms of staying hidden from all, but I paid extra for the workers to keep quiet. I don't think anyone's going to bother us here."

"Well, I think it's a pretty nice place. From the outside at least."

"Just wait until you see the inside. You are going to love it. Come on. I'll give you the grand tour." I took her inside te house and started to show her around.

**Back at the Temple**

Anakin was heading to Ahsoka's quarters. The Council wanted him to take Mina from her. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He would have to warn Ahsoka and Lux to get out while they could. He didn't believe that it was right to take Mina. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he took something that meant so much to Ahsoka. He made it to her quarters and knocked on the door.

"Snips? You there? I need to tak to you." There was no answer. He opened the door and saw that she was gone. He saw a note on her bed. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Anakin,  
>Lux told me about your meeting with the Council. He told me everything. I know you and I know you wanted me to give up Mina for my own good. I also know that you would never take her from me because you knew how much she meant to me. I don't know if I should be mad at you or not, but I know that I have to make a decision. I have decided to leave with Lux so we can raise Mina together. Don't come looking for us. This is what we want and I can only hope that you understand this. You've been a great master and friend, but it's time for me to choose my own path. I'll never forget all the thngs you taught me. Goodbye, Master.<em>

_Your Padawan and Friend,  
>Ahsoka<em>

He smiled as he read the note. She left on her own. Normally, he would be overprotective and go find her, but he knows that she's in good hands. He knows that Lux loves her as much as Anakin loved Padme. He would protect her with his life. He didn't plan on looking for her and he wanted her to raise her family. He was proud of his little Snips.

**Not my best chapter, but it is one. Hope you like it. Please leave a review and vote on my new poll: Should I make a Qui-Gon/Shmi romance story?**


	9. Resolve

**Lurna Von**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Once Lux and I settled in, we decided to relax for a while. We've been on the move nonstop since we were reunited. I went to find Lux and saw him in Mina's room putting her down for a nap. I watched him with a smile on my face. This was the Lux I knew and loved. He was caring and gentle hearted. This was the boy I feel in love with almost a year ago. I almost couldn't believe it had been that long since we separated. Now that we were back together, I wasn't going to let him go again. I wasn't going to lose him like I did before. Once he laid Mina down, he turned towards the door and saw me standing there. He smiled as he walked over to me.

"I see you were able to put her to sleep."

"Yes, but it wasn't easy. She has as much energy as her mother and at such a young age."

"She's two days old. How much energy can she possibly have?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply and passionately. We broke apart a few minutes later to breathe and he stared into my eyes.

"I love you, Ahsoka. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"And I've been thinking about something recently. I love you and you love me. I'm not sure of your tolerance of me, but I know that I can barely stand to be away from you for too long. In the months that we were separated, I felt that I was going mad without you. I don't want us to ever be apart again and I don't want to risk losing you."

"Lux, what are you saying?" He took a deep breath.

"Marry me, Ahsoka." My eyes widened in surprise. Was he serious?

"What?"

"Marry me. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one would ever approve of us, but I don't care. I want you by my side all the time. I want us to be together as a family. Just you, me and Mina. We can be a real family. Please. Will you become my wife?" I almost didn't know how to respond. I love Lux with all my heart, but I never considered marrying him. My mind was telling me no because I was a Jedi, but my heart was telling me yes because I love him and I left the Jedi for him. I had already broken the rules by falling in love, having sex and having a baby. I already wasn't a Jedi anymore. I felt the tears fall down my cheek as I nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, Lux." He smiled and kissed me again. We broke apart and hugged.

"Thank you, Ahsoka. I promise that I will be the best husband I can be. I'll be everything that you need and deserve. I'll be faithful and..." I stopped him by pressing my finger on his lips.

"You don't have to try so hard, Lux. I love you just the way you are. You make me happy by just being with me. You love me by staying with me. I couldn't ask for a more perfect future husband. I love you, Lux."

"I love you too, Ahsoka."

**Jedi Temple**

**Anakin's POV**

I was called to the Council Chambers again. I wasn't looking forward to it because I knew exactly what it was about. It was about Mina and her deportation. I appeared before the Council.

"Skywalker, have you extracted to child yet?"

"No, my masters because Ahsoka and Lux have left the Temple along with the child."

"What? They were not permitted to leave."

"Well, Ahsoka felt that she shouldn't have to choose between the Jedi and her child. They have gone and I don't know where."

"Then we need to find them."

"Why?" The Council's clear shock was no surprise to me. Obi-Wan spoke next.

"Anakin, you know as well as I do that Ahsoka won't be able to raise that child. She is a Padawan, therefore she still belongs to the Order."

"But she's my Padawan, so I decide whether we should search for her or not. She left to raise her child with the father and I think that they should be left alone. The child was going to be sent away anyhow and you were just going to expell her from the Order. I don't believe there is any reason for her to come back." Windu leaned forward in his seat.

"Skywalker, you will find Padawan Tano and bring her back to the Temple." I locked eyes with the elder man.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then you will be suspended and stripped of your Knight status."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take because I would rather protect my Padawan and her family than be a Jedi Knight. There are more important things than being a Jedi. If you wish to seach for Ahsoka, then be my guest, but you will not recieve any of my help. The bond that Ahsoka and I share will be the only way you'll be able to find her." The Council was slient. They had no idea how to respond. I didn't see any reason for me to stick around in there any longer. "If that is all, then I shall dismiss myself."

I bowed, then turned and left. I wasn't going to give Ahsoka away. I knew exactly where she was, but I was not going to lead them anywhere near her. After this, I was probably going to be suspended for a long time if not expelled. Either would be worth it. Ahsoka proved to me that she was do anything to protect the ones she loved. Usually, I would say that running away was the cowardly thing, but not this time. This time, running was the only option for Ahsoka and I was proud of her.

**Lurna Von**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Lux and I were in our bedroom when I heard and saw everything that had just happened between Anakin and the Council. He wasn't going to look for me. He knew that I made the right decison by leaving and he respected it. He knew exactly where I was. It then dawned on me that he was never going to take Mina in the first place. If anything, he was going to help me and Lux leave before the Council could get to her.

"Ahsoka?" I snapped out of my trance and looked to Lux. "Are you alright? You zoned out there for a moment."

"I'm fine. I just had a vision. We don't have to worry about Anakin coming after us."


	10. You're Still Mine

**Lurna Von**

**Ahsoka's POV**

It's been almost two months since Lux and I ran off to raise Mina. We got married in a small chapel and have been newly weds for a month. I've checked in every now and again on Anakin. The Council is still looking for me. I was actually surprised by this. Was it really that important me to come back to the temple? The Jedi will go on without me. I was more worried about Anakin losing his mind over looking for me. When I thought he was the one keeping the seach on, I was shocked to hear that he was trying to stop the search. I knew he understood that I wanted to be with Lux and Mina, but I still expected him to be paranoid and looking for me. I'm happy that he was able to let me go. I'll never forget that he did this for me. I may not be a Jedi anymore, but he'll always be my master and my Skyguy.

**Jedi Temple**

**Anakin's POV**

Two months have gone by since Ahsoka ran off with Lux. Usually, I would be upset and worried about her and want to bring her back, but not this time. I knew that if I brought her back that she would hate me because I would be the reason she would've lost Mina and Lux. I couldn't hurt her like that. She was happier now. She was raising her daughter with her lover. I was happy for her. The only thing I ever wanted was for her to be happy. I knew now that she was gone and where she wanted to be that she could have everything she ever longed for. A beautiful daughter, a loving husband and a small, but wonderful family. None of her training prepared her for that, but she will learn as she goes along. Even though she's not a Jedi anymore, she's always be my Padawan and my Snips.

**So that's the end of My Love for a Jedi: Alternate Ending. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if I should write a sequel to this story as well.**


End file.
